keroro_gunso_orikerofandomcom-20200216-history
Shashushu
Shashushu (シャシュシュ) is a fan character for Keroro Gunso, He is a First Lieutenant (陸軍中尉 Rikugun Chūi) Of the Pyroro Platoon Character Shashushu is a peaceful Keronian who loves the forests. He is the ranger of his platoon and mainly focuses on blending in with the surrounding trees. He loves and carse very much for the trees and has studied the many plant life and their habitats while he has in a clan of rangers, mystics, and druids. Of course, when he sees a tree fall, he does his best to return the favor by injuring or badly wounding the person who harmed the tree. He can be considered a tree huger. He even uses his cloak to hide himself among the trees when his enemies approach. Appearance Shashushu is a camo colored Keronian with a green hat and a 1st lieutenant as his symbol. He wears a green hooded cloak to help him blend in with trees and fight off any enemies trying to disturb the forests. History Shashushu has no idea about what has happened to his parents. But all he knows is that he was taken in by some rangers so he could learn more about the ways of nature and shooting bows and arrows. Ever since, he has stayed a ranger and in the clan for many years. Up until it fell apart. Shashushu's clan has fallen apart after a severe attack by many Vipers, devastating the entire place. Shashushu was all alone at this point on with no friends and no allies. That was until Tomeme tried to back stab him with a knife but failed since Shashushu heard him approach and caught his arm. Shashushu then learned about Tomeme's group about how they were kids and were sent to destroy Keron since kids can be the most unsuspected Keronians to do such a thing. Of course, the HQ of the place was burned down and completely destroyed. Shashushu and Tomeme then met Pyroro, Denkiki, and Shinene all at the same time. The entire platoon started attacking each other. But then their worst enemy has disrupted their battle. The five decided to team up and defeated their enemy and then became a platoon. But they still knew their enemy was alive and doing some more evil deeds. Likes Shashushu loves to sleep and stay in places with lost of vegetation. Mainly forests. Shashushu also loves to plant trees and harvest herbs and such. Dislikes Anyone who brings harm to vegetation without authorization and reason is Shashushu's enemy. Shashushu hates to see plant life get destroyed cause of careless Keronians who cares about nothing but their own lives. Weapons Shashushu mainly uses a bow and arrow and a knife if the enemies get too close. When he is out in the open where there is no plant life nearby, he uses fire arrows against his enemies. Abilities Shashushu has the ability to blend in with vegetation. Though, the larger the vegetation, the harder he is to see. Weaknesses Shashushu can't stand fire when he is touched by it. Especially since is cloak is very flammable. However, he has no problem when he is the one shooting the fire arrows. Relationships Shinene Shashushu and Shinene are best friends in the platoon. They look out for each other (even though Shinene pretends to not care) and share information and plans with each other. Of course, Shinene really hates it when Shashushu takes notes too far, especially if they are warnings about what is to come. Tomeme Shashushu and Tomeme are very close friends. Tomeme tried to kill Shashushu when they first met, but Shashushu managed to convince Tomeme to leave his assassin group and help him with his journey. Nicknames Shashushu hasn't really been called a nickname. Though, he can be called "Ranger" or "Archer" at times. Of course, "Shashu" is Japanese for "Archer" See also *Pyroro Platoon External links Ltspongebob Deviantart Page. Ltspongebob KWF Page Category:Characters Category:Keronians